Heaven or Hell: The Heir
by Jillyan Malfoy-DuGrey
Summary: Squeal to Heaven or Hell: Choice of a Life time. Salazar has been named the heir, will him and his friends be able to maintain everything into their 7th year?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter!

MidNite Phoenix, bunk64, SolitaryPoison, sweet single, asvaldson, guardiansofthesun, yami no kaze, aisling-siobhan, lonlyheart, Ann Riddle, lady sakura cosmos : Thanks for the reviews!

Texasjeanette: I never said Harry would torture muggles and muggle born, but he did side with Voldemort. Thanks for the review!

Should Salazar and Hermione Get married?

Yes: 11

No: 2

Should Ginny reconcile with some of the Weasleys?

Yes: 6

No: 0

Some: 6

Should Lucius be in his son's group?

Yes: 5

No: 4

Don't Care: 2

Well these are the choices so far; you still have another chapter or two to decide some of these things.

Thanks

Lady Jillyan Malfoy- Potter

Salazar smiled at Hermione, Draco and Ginny. Things were finally looking up. Salazar had been fearful that he would have to bow to Lord Voldemort. Now however, he was an equal. He had power over all of the followers including his father. Not that Salazar ever planned to abuse that power, but at least he had to option to invoke it should his father ever get out of hand.

The meeting ended shortly after Salazar's initiation and every one headed home. The young group headed back to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was waiting for them as they stepped out of the fire.

Malfoy Manor 

"How did it go?" Asked Narcissa nervously

"You are looking at the heir of Lord Voldemort." Smirked Lucius as he placed his hand on Salazar's shoulder

"Really? (Nod) How wonderful!" Squealed Narcissa in a very un-Malfoy like manor

"Yes I have been named his heir, and Draco, Hermione, and Ginny have all been placed under my group with allegiance only to me and then to him." Smirked Salazar

Secretly though Salazar would never admit it. He was overly glad to have control over his friends. He would never send them into overly dangerous situations if he could help it. He guessed that was part of his Gryffindor mother that was in him.

"Well will you four be staying for Christmas?" Asked Narcissa with a true smile on her face

"Not likely. Black Manor has everything that we could want or need. However, you both are more than welcome to join us there for the remainder of our vacation." Smiled Salazar the first true smile anyone had seen in a very long time.

"I think that is a wonderful idea! I haven't been to Black Manor in forever! It would be wonderful to be there again." Gushed Narcissa

And so it was decided. Salazar, Draco, Hermione and Ginny all headed back to Black Manor and waited for the Malfoy's to arrive. Several minutes later, they did just that. With instructions to the house elves to bring their guests things to the guest rooms, they headed for the dinning room to have dinner.

Christmas break has passed rather quickly. They returned to Hogwarts as though nothing had changed. Even Dumbledork believed them when they told him that they hadn't been asked to join the dark lord yet, All in all things where going smoothly.

The year had gone by faster than any of them thought; Ginny had taken her OWLS and was no ready for some well-deserved R and R. The group had decided to again stay at Black Manor together for the entire summer. Mr. And Mrs. Grindwald where staying at Parkinson Manor getting to re-know her parents and in-laws.

Black Manor 

The summer to passed with no much excitement. At least until two days before Salazar's birthday. It was July 29th, and the group of Slytherins where sitting out on the shore of Black Lake, sun tanning and occasionally splashing around in the water, when an owl swooped down and landed in front of Salazar.

Curious the four friends gathered round while Salazar opened it.

"_My Heir, _

_The time has come for you to chose your own death eaters. You already have Ms. Grindelwald, Ms. Weasley and your dear brother, Mr. Malfoy, however, by the end of this summer I expect at least ten more members in you elite group. _

_LV." _

With this letter brought a new job to summer. With homework done they had not had much to do, but now they where on a mission. With a month left the group of four was going through their mental lists of death eaters deciding which ones would be the best for their groups. They had their work cut out for them.

Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I'll update soon! Hugs!

Lady Jillyan malfoy-Potter


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter!

Thank you all for your reviews! And remember you can vote as often as you like until I remove the question!

Thanks

Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter

Should Salazar and Hermione Get married?

Yes: 12

No: 3

Should Ginny reconcile with some of the Weasleys?

Poll Closed!

Should Lucius be in his son's group?

Poll Closed!

**Last Time**:

With this letter brought a new job to summer. With homework done they had not had much to do, but now they where on a mission. With a month left the group of four was going through their mental lists of death eaters deciding which ones would be the best for their groups. They had their work cut out for them.

**This time:**

The next morning the group was awoken at seven am sharp by a hyper active Hermione. Hermione had been up most of the night arranging folders that would give the group information about potential death eaters and also current death eaters. Hermione knew this was a serious task and wasted no time putting it together.

After several minutes and about ten cups of coffee each they finally sat, to discuss who would be joining the four of them under Salazar's command.

**Black Manor: Conference Room**

"Alright Hermione, I love you, but why the hell are we up so early?" Whined Salazar as he plopped into his seat.

"Because you have less than a month to get everything together! You have to design your cabinet, you need new recruits and you need to choose which of Voldemort's current followers you want under you command." Stated Hermione with an I know what has to be done and we are getting it done NOW!

"Very well. I can't argue with that. We'll start with who you think are good recruits." Smiled Salazar slowly starting to wake up

"Alright, Good ones would be, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, this may sound surprising, but Neville Longbottom. He may hate Lord Voldemort but he is more than loyal to you." Stated Hermione

"Alright any objections?" Questioned Salazar

"Well, I think Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, Boot, and Lovegood are great. Bones, aunt is way up there in the ministry, and Longbottom's parents were killed by death eaters." Explained Draco

"I agree with Bones, but Longbottom I disagree with. Longbottom while a frightened wizard is an amazing Herbologist. He would be an amazing addition." Said Ginny looking at her file

"Alright then, we will issue invitations to Black Manor for Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, Boot, and Lovegood for August 8th." Ordered Salazar

"Anyone else that I have missed?" Asked Hermione

"We will be sending one to Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley to come to Black Manor on the 15th of August. Now moving on to Death Eaters." Stated Salazar showing the conversation closed

"Umm well, Nott senior is a healer he might be a good asset." Stated Draco

"Dray, why don't you just tell us who you think you know them better." Encouraged Ginny

"Alright well Nott is a healer so him, Goyle is a strategic genius believe it or not, and even though I know you don't like her, Aunt Bella is as deadly as she is beautiful and would make a great ally." Stated Draco

"Very well, I will send a letter to Voldmort to give him my request." Smirked Salazar at the thought of taking away one of Voldemort's favorite deatheathers.

**August 8th, Black Manor, Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, Boot, and Lovegood**

"Thank you all for coming. As you know I am Salazar Lucius James Sirius Thomas Potter-Black-Malfoy-Slytherin, my brother, Draconais Lucius Malfoy, his girlfriend Ginerva Molly Perwett Weasley, and my girlfriend, Hermione Anne Granger-Parkinson- Grindelwald, we have called you here for a very special occasion. Last Christmas Holiday I was named the heir to the Dark Lord. This summer I was given the task of making my own troops. Your names have been given to me, because they think you will make loyal followers and that you each have something to offer to the side of darkness. Think carefully before you leave this room, the Dark Order is for life. You decisions." Stated Salazar

"I am Theodore William Nott, son of William Maximums Nott and Marline Derwood-Nott, I believe in the Dark Order and am honored that you deem worthy enough to join you. I will serve you faithfully with my gift of healing."

"Theodore William Nott, will you consent to a test of sorts?" Questioned Draco

"Yes, my lord." Theo

"Very well, stand aside, and wait for the others." Ordered Draco

"I am Blaise Alexander Zabini, son of Alexander Aralias Zabini and Gwendolyn Alastor – Zabini, I believe in the Dark Order and am honored that you deem worthy enough to join you. I will serve you faithfully with my gift of direction."

"Blaise Alexander Zabini, do you consent to a test of sorts?" Questioned Draco

"Yes, My Lord."

"Very well, stand aside and wait for the others." Ordered Draco

"I am Pansy Anne Avery – Parkinson, I believe in the Dark Order and am honored hat you deem worthy enough to join you. I will serve you faithfully with my gift of sneak."

"Pansy Anne Avery – Parkinson, do you consent to a test of sorts?" Questioned Draco

"Yes, my lord."

"Than stand aside and wait for the others please." Asked Draco

"I am Terrance Michael Boot, I have never believed in the Dark Order, until now. I am pleased that you are willing to take a known half blood into your ranks. I will serve you faithfully with my gift of beast speak." Bowed Terry

"Terrance Michael Boot, do you consent to a test of sort?" Asked Draco

"Yes, my lord." Whispered Terry

"Than please stand aside." Ordered Draco

"I am Luna Athena Zabini – Lovegood, I have never been fond of the Dark ways, however, with you being who you are, I will serve you faithfully with my gift of foretelling."

"Luna Athena Zabini – Lovegood, do you consent to a test of sorts?" Asked Draco

"Yes, my lord."

"Very well with everyone ready, please follow me." Ordered Draco

The five young magical people nervously followed Draco into another room. To their amazement it was a giant maze. They were stationed at different entrances. Each one was nervously waiting for their gate to open. Soon the gates were opened and they walked through.

Salazar, Draco, Hermione and Ginny watched the five works their ways through the maze. They watched as Luna used her gift of foresight to save herself and Pansy from a dementor, Terry spoke to a spider to save himself, Blaise used his directional ability to avoid every obstacle that was put in his way, and Theodore healed himself after he was attached by a Venus Fly Trap. As they finally made their ways to the center they were met my Hermione.

"I am happy to say you have all passed the tests of your gifts. Now we need to see how well you perform together. Luna and Pansy are exempt from this as you worked together while in the maze. Now Terrance and Theodore shall work together on this part, and Blaise shall work with me." Hermione said

Ginny, Draco, Salazar, Luna and Pansy sat around and watched as Blaise and Hermione managed to work very well together, and Theo and Terry had a few problems but in the end they managed to work perfectly together.

"You have managed to work well together. I am impressed, Salazar is impressed. This final test is one of honor. For the next twenty-four hours you are not to speak to anyone about anything that has happened within the walls of Black Manor. No matter how much you may wish, and believe me, should you try we will know. Have a pleasant evening." Smiled Ginny

"Assemble here tomorrow in time for a dinner party." Smirked Salazar

Soon everyone left and Salazar turned to his family and smiled. He knew he had picked right for his first group of followers and he was sure that they would all remain loyal and that Lord Voldemort would approve of them.

**August 9th, Black Manor, Ball Room** **Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, Boot, and Lovegood**

The next day Salazar had spent in preparation for the party that would commence when the five returned later today to join the Junior Death Eaters. The ball room had been prepared in the most magnificent way. Around 8pm that evening everyone showed up. Dinner was served and as dessert approached, Salazar stood and tapped his glass.

"Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Terry Boot, and Luna Lovegood, I am pleased to inform you all that you have passed the tests of honor. Welcome to the Junior Deatheaters." Smiled Salazar as a silver bracelet appeared on everyone's wrists with a smile snake charm.

I am so sorry that it took me sooo long to update! My laptop broke and it took forever to get the files off of it! Thanks for the reviews!

Xoxo

Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Dugrey


End file.
